Kyōki no Kurasu
by sweet magic gal
Summary: When Negi is given more students than he can handle madness happens. And when darkness looms over the school, what will happen? read to find out!  Cutting the stoty short! Look out for Kyōjin No Kurasu: Reizō Himitsu, coming soon!
1. WHY ME! by Negi

Ohayou minna-san! This is my first fanfiction! It's mostly Mahou Sensei Negima, but crosses over with Love Hina, Pani Poni Dash, Sailor Moon, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan. Yes, i'm putting Mahou Sensei Negima, Love Hina, Pani Poni Dash, Sailor Moon and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan together. In the same story. And I AM finishing this.

I own none of these series. Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Now on with the story!

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rebecca Miyamoto woke up. She would have to leave early because the other day, she was requested to teach math at Mahora Academy. She usually taught at Momotsuki Academy but now she wasn't. "Hope my class isn't a bunch of nutcases" she sighed

* * *

Kazumi Asakura sat in her seat while the class celebrated. It wasn't that she didn't want to, the information was a blessing to anyone who went to Mahora Academy All Girls Jr. High, but she was waiting for the epic moment when the news she didn't say happens. The news she did say was that the teacher of class 3C and all around math tormentor ( oops, I meant "teacher") Nitta-sensei left for unknown reasons and that a kid prodigy would be replacing him. What she didn't say was that the kid teacher was a girl, and a flood of new students were coming to class 3A, Kazumi's class. "This should be interesting" she muttered to herself. "Hm?" asked Sayo Aisaka, Kazumi's best friend and class 3A's ghost. "Just the news" Kazumi replied. "OK then!" Sayo cheered with a smile. Sayo was the only person, other than Kazumi who knew the full news.

* * *

Sarah McDougal was bored and slightly uncomfortable. She was one of... hell, she didn't even know how many new students were there 'Over ten, i'm sure' she thought. The worst was that all the new students were going to the same class, class 3A. Just then the door opened, showing a young boy with red hair, tiny glasses, and a green suit. Yes a green suit. 'How tacky' she thought. "Hello, my name is Negi Springfield and i'll be your new homeroom teacher. Please follow me" the boy said. Sarah followed the group 'This might be interesting' she thought.

* * *

Rebecca Miyamoto open the door to her class. Nobody jumped her or yelled "How cute!" 'I'm safe' she thought. "Hello everyone my name is Rebecca Miyamoto and I will be your new homeroom teacher" she chanted. 'Yay, a normal run-of-the-mill class!' she thought. She went along with attendance and the lesson. Not a irregular thing happened.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino Jr wasn't in a good mood. She had to introduce herself to a overwhelming class. Luckily her longtime friend Hotaru Tomoe was with her. Her new teacher was a little kid. A little kid. A LITTLE KID! No matter how many times she said it, it made even less sense than before. " My name is Usagi Tsukino, but please call me Chibiusa" she sang "WHY ME!" she whined. Hotaru patted her back. "There, there" Hotaru hummed. "You're a pal, gal!" Chibiusa cheered.


	2. It's WAR! by Evangeline

Ohayou minna-san! Well lets start this chapter! Ocs coming!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Negi's class went off without a hitch...until a... bunny-eared thing walked into the classroom. Before the ...thing did anything else Negi heard a yell from the back of the class. "Mesousa, she is in the class two doors down!" that yell belonged to Miyako Uehara, a fiery redhead with a personality similar to Chisame Hasegawa, a big forehead and glasses. "Uehara-san, do you know this... thing" Negi pointed to the bunny-eared... thing. "It's a bunny" stated Ichijo, a creepy brunette.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's NOT!"

"Yes it IS!"

"THAT THING IS NOT A BUNNY, TSUKINO-SAN IS MORE OF A BUNNY THAN THAT THING IS AND EVER WILL BE!" Negi snapped. Chibiusa felt like she had been punched. That was just plain cold of him to say. She felt like punching him, right between the eyes. "You're better than that" Hotaru hummed. "You're a pal, gal!" Chibiusa replied

* * *

Rebecca Miyamoto had a good class. She took a bathroom break and came back to the room with 40+ students, some of which she recognized their faces 'NO!' she thought. "Hey Becky!" Himeko Katagiri cheered "You can't get rid of- but she was cut off when 30 voices yelled "So cute!" jumped and cuddled Becky. They asked her stupid questions like: "Do you own nekomimi?", "Do you have a boyfriend?", "Are you a yokai?" and "Are you a ex-con?" "SHUT UP!" Becky yelled then flipped the entire class. Gasps could be heard all over the classroom.

* * *

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell hated people who pissed her off. So this _child prodigy_ dies. Or at least gets hurt. Evangeline grabbed the girl's hand... and started twisting it. "LET GO!" the teacher cried. 'How I love the sounds of crying and screaming' Eva thought. She eventually let go of the kid and sat down. She now sat beside a girl with long blonde hair tied in twin ponytails, blue eyes named Sarah McDougal. Two girls sat behind her, one with blue hair in two ponytails tied in white ribbons, and blue eyes the other a brunette with brown-pink eyes. The blue haired girl's name was Sayaka Suzuki. The brunette's name was Kurumi Momose. 'They interest me' Eva thought.

* * *

Gomen for not including some of the characters yet! They will be, really! The Love Hina group will be shown soon nya! The mayhem deepens! Next up: Kotaro!

It's warmed by my body heat, nya! Ocs coming!


	3. Secrets on the line, by Mei

Ohayou minna-san! 99 Gomens for not expanding on Becky's class or Class 3A's math period.

I don't profit from this nya!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Mei Sakura was at a mental standstill, or whatever you call about to be caught in a lie and trying to get out of it before it happens. She had just gotten a letter from her now married step-sister, Naru who said she was coming to visit. Things have happened that Mei didn't want her step-sister to know. She then heard a knock at the door. "She's here" Mei muttered under her breath. Mei's roommate, Yumi Aoki went and opened the door before stepping aside. "MEI!" Naru sang before bear-hugging Mei. "Nice to see again, Naru" Mei chocked.

* * *

Rebecca Miyamoto walked around campus, feeling sorry for herself. " GAAAAAAAHH! ONE CLASS! IT TOOK ONE CLASS TO RUIN MY DAY!" she yelled. "Hey nee-san, you ok?" a voice rang. Rebecca turned around and saw a boy around her age with black hair,white t-shirt, black pants and jacket and a neon orange hat on his head. "Who are you?" Rebecca snifled. "The name's Kotaro Inugami, but call me Kojiro" he replied calmly. He spoke in a Kansai accent. "What's your name nee-san?" Kotaro asked. "Rebecca Miyamoto" Becky sniffled. "Mind if I call you Becky-neechan?" Kotaro asked. "No, mind if I call you Koji-kun?" Becky asked. "Not at all" he replied.

* * *

Sarah McDougal was scared and slightly confused. She had been drinking tea with the girl who sits beside her, Evangeline A.K McDowell and 2 new girls named Sayaka Suzuki and Kurumi Momose. Evangeline's friend Chachamaru Karakuri was serving some more tea when Evangeline said right out of the blue "I'm a vampire" and then walked out of the room. Naturally Sarah wanted answers, so she followed Evangeline. Before she knew it, she was inside a castle. After Evangeline explained herself Sarah couldn't recall what happened next. All she knew was that she was now training to be a mage, and Sayaka and Kurumi had asked if they could be vampires too, so Evangeline bit them.

* * *

For **dad90 **I will add them but later in the story, around Ch.7. Also yes, I will accept additional Ocs.

Gomen for Evangeline's slight out of character moment

I have introduced one of my Ocs,Yumi Aoki

I'll have character descriptions later for my Ocs!

Ciao for now nya!


	4. Kitty with a secret, by Chizuru

Ohayou minna-san!

Having a dull day, nya!

Anywho

I don't profit from this nya!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Otome Akiyama was walking around when she found a white cat with a creasent moon on it's forehead. So she just took it. "And that's how I found the cat" she explained to Suzune Shiratori and Akira Miyata. "So let's play with it!" Akira suggested. Before anyone could protest, Akira had the cat dressed up, in a glass box, and on a broken boat in the middle of the school pool. Otome and Suzune watched in horror as the boat sank, taking the cat with it. "The hell was that for!" Otome yelled. "The angels were calling for him, or was it the princesses, either way he's in a better place" Akira calmly replied, not even giving remorse to the now dead cat.

* * *

Chizuru Naba was just sitting at the edge of the pool waiting for the gym teacher to come when several students swam out of the pool screaming. There was a cat in a glass box in the pool which caused the students to scream. Luckily the cat was alive. Near death, yes but still alive. She noticed 2 of the new kids, Otome Akiyama and Suzune Shiratori sighing with relief. 'That's odd, it's as if they _knew_ that cat or _how _it nearly died' she thought. They continued with the class as the new gym teacher came. "Hello my name is Mutsumi Otohime, and i'll be your new gym teacher" she said. The lady looked a lot like Chizuru but Otohime-sensei was older and a brunette. It seemed to be a normal class until a man ran out of the change room "Mutsumi! You forgot your lunch!" the man hollered. He then just noticed he walked, no _ran_ into a swimming class. "GAH! Sorry, i'm so sorry!" he yelled. "Kei-kun, you're such a pervert!" Otohime-sensei teased.

* * *

Ako Izumi was walked back to the dorm building when she noticed she was being followed. "Who's there?" she yelled nervously. Then someone tackled her to the ground. "**HELP!**" she hollered at the top of her lungs. She then found herself losing consciousness. "Help" she said weakly. She felt herself being dragged before she lost consciousness.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Who want to know what happens with Ako nya?

I DO!

So read the next chapter please!

BAI-BAI!


	5. Targets Everywhere!, by Makie

Ohayou minna-san!

I don't profit from this nya!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Shinobu Maehara was walking around the campus where Mutsumi was working at and both Mei and Sarah were attending school at. 'This campus is SO big!' she thought. Before long she found herself in front of a GIANT tree. "What the..." she spoke. "It's a huge tree right?" spoke another voice. The girl who spoke looked about 15 with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a light purple top, faded blue jeans and neon green shoes. Before Shinobu could say say anything the girl left.

* * *

Akira Okochi was just walking around Mahora City when she saw a light brown shoe near some bushes. 'Hm...' she thought. Although Akira was a very calm person _nothing _could prepare her for what she was about to see. She looked over the bushes to see a half-naked Ako Izumi curled up in a ball, sleeping. "AKO!" she yelled. "Huh?" Ako muttered. "Are you all right, Ako?" Akira cried. "Yea, but I can't remember how I got here, my memory is all foggy" she dazedly replied. Akira helped Ako up and went to the dorm building.

* * *

Makie Sasaki just got back from morning practice when she heard a knock on her door. Naturally she opened the door but saw Akira carrying Ako. "Ako! What happened?" she gasped. After Ako's memory cleared up and told them what happened Makie still couldn't belive it. Why would _anyone _want to kidnap Ako? Was it because Ako was one of Negi-kun's pactio partner. That _had _to be it! "Ako, did they say anything about Negi-kun?" Makie nervously asked. Ako nodded. "Do you think... they're after Negi-kun?" Ako nodded again. Then the door knocked loudly, so loud that it made Ako, Akira, and Makie jump in fear. Ako then broke into a cold sweat and fainted as Akira cautiously opened the door. Two girls walked in and they didn't look too friendly. The first girl stepped aside to make room for the other, then the first girl spoke up. "Hello, my name is Michiru Kaioh this is my friend Makoto Kino, and we'll need to interrogate you 3, sorry for the intrusion" she calmly said. The _only _and first thing that came to Makie's mind was '_OH CRAP"_

* * *

yo! just R n R please

i'm tired, nya~!

Ciao 4nya!


	6. Leave my friends alone!, by Madoka

Ohayou minna-san!

I don't profit from this nya!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Ako Izumi was running for her LIFE. She was being chased by two of her tormentors when she was kidnapped last night. "LEAVE US ALONE! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT WITH NEGI-SENSEI! STOP CHASING US!" she hollered. "Please just cooperate with us! You're only making things worse for yourselves!" yelled Kino-san. Several gunshots could be heard until Akira, Ako and Makie slowed down. "Mana, you just saved our butts back there!" panted Makie. "They're not _dead, _are they?" questioned Akira. "Nah, just asleep" Mana replied.

* * *

Madoka Kugimiya was worried. All day she felt like someone was watching her and her friends, Misa Kakizaki and Sakurako Shiina. And then, around 5 hours ago Sakurako was kidnapped. Neither her or Misa had seen what happened, which of course made Madoka _very _upset. If she _**ever **_found the person who kidnapped Sakurako, they would pay in spades.

* * *

Kotaro Inugami was bored _out of his mind_. He was with a few of his classmates however, they were _**way too interested **_in girls. His friends Dai Aoki, Den Yamada, Genkei Kato, Ishio Hayashi, Mamosuke Aoki, and Zenjiro Ine were just plain odd. Dai was clueless about _everything and anything_, he is also Mamosuke's twin brother. Den is _very perverted_, he always stare at every girl he saw. Genkei was the class bully and a gang member, but he gives people in their grade street fighting lessons which Kotaro found just plain stupid. Ishio is the class brain, not very strong but very smart. Mamosuke is the class rep, captain of the Jr Boys Soccer Team, despite being a first-year and Dai's twin brother. Zenjiro is the deputy class rep and co-captain of the Jr Boys Soccer Team, he is also the class photographer, daredevil, cook, runner, and prankster.

* * *

Three young men were huddled around a young girl on a bed. The first man spoke "The seal has been removed, however she needs to rest for some time Hiro, make sure she is well rested" The second man replied "What should I do if she wakes?" Then the third man added "She will remember us, do not worry"

* * *

Tell me what you think of the story so far, please nya!

I think I made the identity of the girl to obvious, right?

Ciao for nyaow!


	7. I really am worried, by Misa

Ohayou minna-san!

I don't profit from this nya!

I don't any any characters but my own, nya!

Mahou Sensei Negima and Love Hina are own by Ken Akamatsu, Pani Poni Dash is owned by Hekiru Hikawa, Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan is owned by Masaki Ohayu and Torishimo (light novel) and Mitsuna Ouse.

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Negi Springfield was freaked out. It was hard enough to manage a normal-sized class, but now he has 50+ students to worry about and then the dean told him this morning there would be more students coming to his class. At least the dean also said that Negi would be getting a assistant teacher to help out, still that didn't really made Negi too happy. He wasn't sure when the students were coming, but he knew that the assistant was coming in a few minutes. 5 minutes later Takamichi came with the assistant teacher, a woman in her twenties with long brown-red hair, a beige jacket with a matching skirt, and a white top with black heels and glasses. But there was another lady with long green-black hair like Haruna Sataome, a mauve jacket with a matching skirt, and a white top with red heels. "Negi" spoke Takamichi "These are your assistant teachers, Naru Urashima and Setsuna Meioh"

* * *

Himari Noihara had seen many odd things in her life. But her new classmates were _just plain weird_. And she was a bakeneko. A _katana-wielding bakeneko_. Not that it mattered, she was just very good at using a katana and she didn't know many bakeneko as good as her. But during the class she knew _someone _was staring at her. Her classmates were either very hyper, odd, not human in a way, or oddly hostile and aloof.

* * *

Misa Kakizaki was more than happy that her good friend Sakurako Shiina was ok. Though she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to friend while she was kidnapped. For one thing Sakurako was oddly quiet. She was also staring out the window, staring into space, and barely smiling. Whenever Misa or Madoka would ask Sakurako what's wrong she would only say this "Everything's all right, no need to worry!" with a small sad smile that looked strange on her face. She wanted to help her friend, but if she didn't say anything how would be any help.

* * *

Ok, I **will **get Dokuro-chan in there _soon _**NYA!**

And, what's with Sakurako _nya?_

READ TO FIND OUT NYA!

Also there will be more Love Hina, Pani Poni Dash, and Sailor Moon

_**got it nya?**_

And more Ocs coming! More series getting added nya!

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	8. Suprise trip to Okinawa!, by Naru

Sweet Magic Gal: well, here's chapter 8 nya!

Evangeline: took you long enough

Sweet Magic Gal: well _excuse me nya!_

Minako: is this really necessary?

Sweet Magic Gal: oh, can it nya!

Himeko: maho? ***sweatdrops***

Motoko: since Sweet Magic Gal feels everyone gets she doesn't own any characters but her own she's no longer doing a disclaimer

Dokuro: don't you sorta have to?

Sweet Magic Gal: don't even, if you're so concerned you do it nya!

Motoko: ***sighs* **SMG doesn't own any characters but her own, now can we get on with the story?

SMG: start it up nya!

* * *

Naru Urashima felt like she needed a hearing aid after the class yelled and hollered in joy when Negi-sensei said they were going to Okinawa for a sudden class trip, courtesy of the dean. Someone not sure who then pulled out a boom box and started played "Hot In Here" by Nelly, or at least that's who she thought sang the song. Then people began texting and calling people asking to come on the trip. So Naru decided to call her husband and friends about it. But someone had already told Mutsumi and Mei she she decided to tell Keitaro, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, and Motoko.

* * *

Dokuro Mitsukai missed being with her _cutie pie_ Sakura Kusakabe every day, but now that he was over on the boy's side and dorm she had to hang out with one of the few girls she knew well, Sabato Mihashigo. "Hey Sabato-chan!" Dokuro yelled out across the hall. Sabato turned around, Dokuro then just noticed that Sabato was with a few other girls in her class. She decided to go hang out with her anyway.

* * *

Shinobu Maehara was very worried for her friend, Motoko Aoyama. Normally the kendoka would be at the very least _active_, but lately no one had seen her anywhere. She would come for breakfast but then nobody saw her for the rest of the day. Sempai and Kaolla said that they saw her leave the house late every night, dressed in black and silver with her katana saying before she left "I'm going out for awhile Su, Urashima please don't follow me" So she finally decided to go into the kendoka's room. "Motoko-sempai?" she timidly asked. She found Motoko on her bed, reading a book, Shinobu then noticed that there was several books on the bed and floor. Motoko then looked up to see Shinobu standing in her room. "Hello Shinobu, anything wrong?" calmly stated Motoko, Shinobu swore she heard some bitterness in her voice, Motoko was glaring at Shinobu which made the younger girl very nervous. "Oh, nothing Motoko-san I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Kitsune, Sempai, Su and I" Shinobu replied. "All right just let me get ready" Shinobu left Motoko's room shaking. 'Her voice... it was so... cold, but... why?' she sadly thought

* * *

Straight forward, right nya?

Read the next chapter nya!

Something BIG gonna happen, nya!

Ciao for nyaow!


	9. Gettin' ready an' rearin' up, by Natsumi

Motoko: Because SMG doesn't want to change the rating of her story, she is cutting it short. The story might end around chapter 12 and the sequel Kyōjin No Kurasu: Reizō Himitsu starts off from where she left off

Chisame: really?

SMG: yep, nya!

Himeko: what's gonna be different?

SMG: gonna be some killing and stuff, can't put that in a K+ story nya!

Dokuro: so some of the cast is gonna be killed off?

SMG: nah, gonna be some bad guys nya!

Minako: anything else different?

SMG: gonna be longer chapters,some fight scenes, though they might not be too well written nya!

Chisame: why?

SMG: never wrote fight scenes before, hope it doesn't suck too bad nya!

Motoko:SMG doesn't own any characters but her own, dad90 owns some OCS too, they'll be in the sequel for sure

SMG: start it up nya!

* * *

Natsumi Murakumi was packing for her class trip to Okinawa, but unlike the rest of the class she wasn't to happy about the trip. She was insecure about her body and with her roommates Ayaka and Chizu-nee she never really liked how she looked. Though she loved the beach, the salty smell of the ocean, the nice breeze and the beautiful colours.

* * *

Sarah McDougal was uber happy hearing about the trip. Evangeline even talked the dean into letting her go on the 5 day trip, which was amazing but the dean would have to stamp papers every 5 seconds so nothing bad would happen to Evangeline-sama. Considering that he couldn't take a break and the trip was 5 days she Sayaka and Kurumi wondered if he would survive.

* * *

Chizuru Naba left the dorm building to go for a walk. Ayaka was at a club meeting and Natsumi was packing so she was all alone. "Hiya Chi-chan!" a voice hollered. She recognized the voice as Yant, a oddish girl in the drama and cooking clubs. "Hey Yant, excited for the trip" Yant was in class 3C with Natsumi's friend Mei and Mei's roommates. "yep, mondo excited!" she replied.

* * *

Setsuna Sakurazaki had been watching her girlfriend Konoka Konoe and her good friend Asuna Kagurazaka try on dresses, swimsuits, and undergarments. They were going to Okinawa for a surprise class trip. "Ojou-sama, don't you think a monokini is too... um... inappropriate for a class trip!" blushed Setsuna. "Aw! you're no fun Set-chan!" Konoka pouted.

* * *

Well that's the chapter nya!

Story near done nya!

Can't think how to start the sequel NYA!

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	10. Broken friendships mending, by Sakurako

Chisame: you made the last chapter too short

SMG: gomen nya

Chisame: good

SMG: uh... can we pick this up nya?

Chisame: don't rush me you-

Mokoto: SMG doesn't own any characters but her own

SMG: start it up nya!

* * *

Madoka Kugimiya walked down the hallway with her friend Misa Kakizaki. It had been a few days after Sakurako had been kidnapped, and she wasn't so gloomy anymore though she still wasn't quite herself. "Misa, calm down she's fine now right?" Madoka muttered. "_Fine, __**fine!**_ How can you possibly say that, _are you _ _**blind!**_" Misa spat venomously "I'm scared for her, and you just stand there with that stupid smile on your face, how cruel and heartless can you be Kugimi!" Madoka's fake smile quickly faded, leaving a bitter frown on her face as she grabbed Misa's collar and slammed her to a wall "Now you listen and you listen good" she hissed "I know things aren't going well with Sakurako right know i'm not a idiot, but don't you dare heartless. But she's getting better" "Yeah, but you just act like nothing's wrong Kugimi" Misa snarled. Madoka chuckled darkly "Well, who died and made you in charge on how people act huh! Nobody, that's who, **NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, DANMMIT!**"tears began to run down Misa's face as Madoka continued "If we just nag and nag and nag, do _you _think she'll tell us anything huh DO YOU!" Madoka's body shook as rage shone threw her eyes and she pressed Misa's throat to the wall with her fist. "Kugimi, please stop PLEASE!" Misa pleaded. Madoka let go as her body shook in sadness. "It's ok Kugimi, you don't need to be brave for us, you can cry if you want!" cried Misa as Madoka bear-hugged Misa as they cried.

* * *

Sakurako Shiina leaned against the metal railing on the roof. 'Should I tell them about who I am' she thought. Her memories were unsealed a few days ago, and now she didn't know how to face her friends about it. She knew that she seemed gloomy and was worrying her friends, but she couldn't help it. 'I'll tell them, but not know, later' she finally decided. She heard the door open, only to see her two friends there. She looked at her friends faces. Misa looked sad but was poorly trying to cover that up. Madoka looked happy, but also cold and sad, her cheery-looking smile completely hollow. They were suffering and she knew it. 'Well, I guess later is now' she thought as she sighed. "Misa, Kugimi, I have something to tell you..." she paused "I'm a mage"stated Sakurako.

* * *

Misa Kakizaki was stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard. One of her best friends had just told her she was a mage! Silence hung in her air, like a kite on a windy day. Luckily Madoka broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked. "Because my powers and memories were sealed away and were unsealed when I was kidnapped" Sakurako stated "I was worried on how you guys would think of me if I told you" Misa didn't care. Sakurako was her friend and was happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Heartwarming-ish, right nya?

Ending story soon nya!

Ciao 4nyaow!


	11. More new students hmm, by Kazumi

SMG: ohayou minna-san nya!

Mokoto: hey

SMG: ch 11 nya! Hit it Moto-chan nya!

Mokoto: whatever, SMG doesn't own any characters but her own

SMG: start it up nya!

* * *

Kazumi Asakura sat in her seat and waited for class to start. As she heard the wails coming outside the room that only meant one thing. _New student_. Negi came in the classroom a few seconds later. "Ok class, we got _another_ new student. This is Ema Maeda" he sulked as a girl with long black hair and glasses walked into the room. "Aww not _another one!_" Chisame whined. The new girl, Ema winced at Chisame's hurtful comment. "What Chiu-chan, 'fraid someone gonna take your thunder" Kazumi joked. Naturally, Chisame went on hissing and complaining. When the period ended Kazumi caught up with the new girl. "Hey, my name's Kazumi Asakura, can I ask you some questions" she grinned and chuckled.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama was singing at the "Sing-Song Studio" She had decided to do this out of pure boredom. "Sore de kurushimunara nozomu tokoro, Shukufuku no toki ga kuru, te o nobashite" "Hey, Moto-chan! You got a good voice and good moves, think you can do that for open mic night" stated Yasuo, the "Sing-Song Studio"guitarist. "Thank and yes" she replied. This wasn't something she did usually more so out of boredom. She was having open mic rehearsals, it was later that night. She nearly invited Keitaro and the others but stopped herself.

* * *

Nodoka Miyazaki was walking up and down the library for no reason until she saw Sakurako looking threw books with a concentrated look on her face that looked foreign her the normally cheery-looking girl. "Sakurako?" Startled, Sakurako jumped up in surprise. "Oh Honya-chan, I didn't see you there" Sakurako laughed. Why was she here? What was she looking for? Sakurako walked away. "Bye!" she waved. 'Odd...' Nodoka thought.

* * *

Sarah McDougal was practising magic. "Gurgite captum inferno!" she chanted. "Good job" stated Chachamaru. "Want to try that again?" she asked. "Sure said Sarah. "Fode aeris auras velo! Gurgite captum inferno!" Sarah chanted. A large inferno swallowed the test dummy, burning it to ashes.

* * *

Almost done nya!

1 chapter to go nya!

Got another story to write nya!

Ciao 4 nyaow!


	12. Weird new student, by Chisame and Yue

SMG: Yo nya!

Chisame: shortest chapter ever, chapter 11

SMG: gomen nya hit it Moto-chan nya!

Motoko: SMG doesn't any characters but her own

SNG: start it up nya!

* * *

Yue Ayase sat at her seat sipping tomato milk when she heard Negi-sensei cry and whine. She looked that Chisame and was thinking of one thing. '_new student_' they both thought. "I think we're around 70" Chisame stated. "Yeah, I think you're right" Yue blandly stated. "Hello class, we have a new student" Negi sulked. A taller-than-average girl with bright neon green eyes and chocolate brown hair walked in. "This is Tulip Maruyama" "Hello, nice to get you!" Tulip bowed, but not before eyeing Sakurako. 'That was strange' she thought. Tulip got halfway to the back of the classroom before becoming faint. Chisame got up to catch her, but then Tulip did something odd. Tulip gave Chisame a odd, slightly insane look and giggled insanely before completely fainting.

* * *

Chisame Hasegawa sat at the nurse's office. Negi had made her look after Tulip until she gets the hang of things. Tulip then started to wake up. "Chisame?" "Yeah?" "I'm really sorry on how I acted. I wasn't myself" Tulip then started playing with a lock of hair and hummed a odd tune, falling into a trance. She snapped out of it quickly. "I'm sorry about that, just now, I do that sometimes, I don't mean to" she whimpered. "Ok..." Chisame replied. Tulip looked at her, green eyes glowing. "Thank you" finally spoke Tulip. She then got up and left the room in a trance like state. When Chisame caught up to her, they were in a forest. "Voices tell me to go places, I don't know why, it has always been this way" Tulip spoke, entranced. Chisame shook her out of it. "Sorry about that Chisame, I don't know what came over me" Tulip sighed. Then Tulip got a vacant look in her eyes and began to walk away. Again Chisame followed her, getting freaked out now. Then Tulip stopped, falling to her knees. "Tulip!" Chisame cried in shock. "Thank you Chisame, for your kindness" Tulip turned around, letting Chisame see her tears. "All my life, people have been afraid of me because of the voices that plague my mind, causing me to act odd at times, but you still stayed. Please stay friends with me, Chisame" pleaded Tulip. "Uh... we'll work on it?" replied Chisame. Tulip smiled, then fainted. Several hours later Chisame heard a knock on her door. "Hiya Chisame, looks like i'm rooming with you!" cheered Tulip. Chisame then started to talk about the trip to Okinawa with Tulip.

Asuna Kagurazaka sat in her bed. It was after midnight. 'In a few hours, we'll be going to Okinawa, that'll be fun' she thought before finally going falling asleep.

It's done! It's finally done nya!

Look out for the sequel nya!

Ciao 4 nyaow!


End file.
